1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates an electronic communication device with a secure contactless communication interface.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Advances in electronic communication device technology have produced smaller devices with increased storage capacity, and faster transfer rates. Similar gains, however, have not been realized in the connectivity technology to transfer data to and from these devices. For example, a portable data card, such as a Secure Digital (SD) card, is now equipped with communication functionality and utilizes mechanical connectors to deliver a transfer rate of around 20 MB/s.
Transfer rate for portable data cards or storage devices like SD cards is often limited by the connection interface and the power required to transfer data. Transfer rate also provides a practical limitation on the storage capacity because at some point it becomes impractical to wait for a large amount of data to be transferred over a low data rate interface. Existing contact-based connectors may limit the form factor, transfer rates, ESD capabilities, and device ruggedness. Other connection interface technologies utilize wireless broadcasting methods to improve data transfer rate. Broadcasting techniques, however, may compromise the security of the data transfer.